Bloodlust
by The Halfa Wannabe
Summary: Book 1 of Changes. A late night walk nearly ends in tragedy for Ron Stoppable.
1. prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Change is inevitable, but not all changes are good.

The ambulance screamed into the entrance of the hospital. Dr. Possible was just leaving the hospital after a session of brain surgery. She saw the ambulance workers bringing a stretcher into the hospital emergency room. Mrs. Possible heard enough of what was going on to understand that the guy on the stretcher was dying from blood loss. Mrs. Possible turned to leave when she saw his reflection in the door. "Ron!" Mrs. Possible turned around and confirmed what she saw. The young man bleeding to death on the stretcher, was indeed Ron Stoppable. The best friend and recently, the boyfriend of her daughter. She rushed forward and asked what had happened.

"We don't know. A lady walking in the park found him and called us. He's bleeding heavily from two puncture wounds in the neck. We've transferred about two pints of blood in him. The bleeding won't stop and he's burning up. He was screaming most of the ride here."

Mrs. Possible got Kim on the phone and then finished up by calling Ron's family. In fifteen minutes the waiting room was full with people waiting to hear news of Ron. His mother and father were crying into each others arms and Kim sat there crying. Jim and Tim were sitting next to Rufus trying to cheer him up. Mr. and Mrs. Possible just sat there hoping for the best. A couple of hours later a doctor came out of the operating room and went to Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable. "Your son is going to be fine. After we had him typed and we gave him a blood transfusion the wound started to clot. He should be fine in a couple of days." The whole room seemed to brighten as the news seeped to the members of the congregation.

"Can we see him?" Kim asked quietly. The doctor nodded his head and by mutual consent Kim was the first to see Ron. Kim opened the door to Ron's room and went to sit by him. The sun had risen while they had been waiting and was shining brightly across his face. Ron slowly opened his eyes. "Ugh, too bright someone turn off the lights."

Kim rushed to close the blinds and then turned back to Ron. "What happened Ron? You had us all so worried." Ron instinctively understood that her words meant she was scared of losing him. "I don't know KP. I had something on my mind so I decided to take a walk. The next thing I know someone grabs me from behind and then I'm here."

Ron stopped talking and laid his head back down on the pillow. "I'm a little tired Kim. I'm going to try to get a little shut eye." Ron closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to dreamland watched by the girl who loved him. 


	2. 1

"The mystical monkey power has been corrupted." said the ancient Japanese man. "You must go to the United States to find Stoppable-san. This could have most dire consequences to him. He is after all the Monkey Master."

The young Japanese girl bowed her head to her Sensai and began to pack. Yori was on her way to Middleton to see the young man she had developed feelings for many months ago.

One week later.

Music swelled as the students walked in a procession each gathering up their diplomas and shaking hands with Mr. Barkin.

"Kim Possible."

Kim walked up and grabbed her diploma.

"Bonnie Rockwaller."

Bonnie walked on stage and accepted her diploma gracefully. She held it up so that her parents could get a snapshot of her big day.

"Ron Stoppable."

Ron walked up to Mr. Barkin and took his diploma. He then continued by giving his least favorite teacher five and then shouted out for the entire Senior class to hear. "BOOYAH!" A small pink rodent on his shoulder echoed him in loudness and enthusiasm.

Suddenly from beneath Kim's robes a ringing came out. She pulled out the Kimmunicator. "What's the sitch Wade."

"No sitch Kim, just wanted to congratulate you and Ron on graduation. Feel free to drop by later. The directions are in the database."

The screen shut down leaving nothing but blackness. Ron stood next to her with his jaw dropped. "Did he really just invite us to his house?" Kim nodded in equal amazement. She and Wade had never met in person and now he had invited her to his house. Kim and Ron looked at each other. They knew what their plans for that evening were.

The Kimmunicator beeped again. "Kim, we just had a major hit. Drakken escaped from jail with Shego last night. They found a way to get the Neutonilizer. You have to get to the airport immediately, your ride is already on the way."

"Thanks Wade." A black car pulled up in front of the school. Ron and Kim looked at each other and grabbed the backpacks they had learned to always keep ready with mission clothes.

2 hours later

"Thanks for giving us a ride Mr. Bush." "Well after the way you stopped that military hijacking last week, it was the least I could do."

Ron came out of the bathroom following his change of dress. He wore the trademark uniform of Team Possible along with the sunglasses that he had begun to wear over the lastcouple ofweeks. Since the attack, Ron had been sleeping less and less. His red rimmed eyes were enough proof of that.

Kim and Ron grabbed a pair of parachutes from the back. When the hatch flew open Ron and Kim jumped out of Airforce one and proceeded to drop at an accelerated pace. Less than a thousand feet from the ground the parachutes opened causing them to slow down just in time for them to avoid breaking their legs. They looked up at the forbidding fortress and started the trek they had made so many times.

"At last, I Dr. Drakken shall rule the world."

"Uh huh, sure you will. Just let me know when Possible gets here."

"I'm already here Shego."

Kim went straight to attacking Shego while Ron went to keep Drakken busy. Kim jumped over the glowing green hands and pulled a spin kick to Shego's stomach. Shego flew backwards into a pile of crates. Shego picked herself up off the floor. Splinters had torn her costume in several places. She looked angrier than ever. Shego blasted a green bolt at Kim. She ducked under the blast and cartwheeled into a flip which landed with both feet firmly planted in Shego's face. A green hand slammed forward plowing into Kim's chest. She flew backward and slammed into a concrete wall. Blood splattered from her lips and Kim didn't move.

Ron turned around in time to see this. He ducked under a clumsily executed blow from Drakken. He grabbed Drakken's arm and started to fling him across the room. Drakken made a hasty grab for Ron's face snagging only the sun glasses. Drakken soon joined Kim in the land of the unmoving.

Shego laughed as she stood over the injured body of Kim Possible. "Well well well. Not so tough anymore Kimmie. Looks like you slowed down a bit." Shego turned around to deal with the sidekick. He stood across the floor near the Neutronilizer. He was shaking. "So Kim's best friend couldn't do anything except watch. You're pathetic Stoppable."

Ron continued to shake. Finally he began to laugh. He chilled the air with his deep laughter. His voice came out as a low growl. "Poor little baby So convinced that your going to win." The laughter rumbled again. "Shush little baby. Don't say a word." Ron turned around to look at Shego. His eyes seemed to glow an unearthly red. His lips parted to reveal his teeth. It was then that Shego saw the lengthened canines in Ron's mouth. Ron rushed her with a speed not born of this world. His hand caught her around the throat. He opened his mouth again, and closed his jaws on Shego's throat. The last thing she heard was her own hoarse screaming followed by the sound of ripping flesh.

Kim slowly came to. She could see Drakken sitting unconcious against the wall. She only knew one thing, she had to help Ron. She knew that she was probably too late to stop Shego from hurting him. Kim slowly got to her feet. She saw a dark form huddled across the room. It was shaking. Kim made her way towards her boyfriend. She placed an arm around him and nuzzled against his back just glad that he was okay.

"Kim, what's happening to me?"

Ron turned around. His front was a mass of gore. His mouth was covered in blood and his teeth shined in the pale moonlight. Kim backed away from her boyfriend and tripped over something laying off to the side. She fell and landed next to a crate. Her eyes roamed over what she had tripped over. It wasn't until she forced herself to look again that she realized it was the mangled body of Shego with her throat ripped out.


	3. 2

The two teenagers sat in silence as their ride flew them back towards the Middleton airport. They had managed to clean Ron up and at the same time disposed of the body in Drakken's pihrana pit, The authorities had Drakken safely in their possession and it was highly doubtful that without Shego to aid him he would ever escape again.

Ron for his part instead of just sitting was still shaking as the memories of what happened crashed down on him.

Kim called wade for the tenth time that night. "Wade do you have anything yet?"

They had explained everything to him and set him the task of finding out what was going on with Ron. "It's hard to say Kim. a small picture appeared on the screen. This is a normal strand of DNA." The picture was replaced by the same picture. "This was Ron's DNA back when you started high school. This is a sample of Ron's DNA after he mutated so that he could fight Gill." This time Kim was able to tell the difference between the two strands. Several of the chromosones were placed differently and entire sections of the strand looked like they had been rewritten. "This altered section really makes no difference to his day to day life. It's simply inactive." A fourth sample came up. "This is Ron's DNA now," The figure was so completely different from the other three that Kim had trouble believing that it belonged to any human, let alone Ron. Instead of the double helix formation of everything else. It was loaded down with twelve different strands of DNA. "As far as I can figure, some kind of virus invaded Ron's body. I've looked at it. and the original seems to turn a person into..." Wade looked hesitant to say what he thought.

Kim gave him a supportive look. "Go on Wade." Wade closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"It looks like it turn's people into vampires." A low groan came from Ron who had been listening intently since the beginning of the conversation. He huddled up with his legs hugged to his chest.

"The thing is, because of the mutating agent in Ron's DNA. The virus itself has been altered. Unlike what effects the virus should have had. Ron doesn't need blood to survive nor is he unable to deal with the sun. The bad news is that his testosterone and andrenaline levels are off the charts. His body while it doesn't need blood to survive. seems to have developed a thirst for it just the same."

Kim looked impatient. "In english Wade."

"When he gets angry or upset. His body will become almost purely vampiric. He might lose control of himself and drink."

Kim paled at the thought. She looked to the side were her boyfriend was almost in tears. Her heart broke for him. Such a nice and sensitive person. A guy who had time and time again thrown himself into danger for others. Had been given a curse of unspeakable evil. It was all to clear to Kim what had happened in the park almost two weeks ago.

"Guys!" Yelled Wade after finally getting tired of waiting for them. They turned their eyes back to the screen.

"It's not as bad as it seems. All we have to do is keep him on a mild sedative and he'll be fine. Better than fine actually. One of the effects of the virus is a super powerful immune system. He'll never get sick again and to top it all off, because of the heightened levels of adrenaline he is now almost three times as strong as the Jackal and faster than a cheetah."

Ron reached over and turned the Kimmunicator off. "What'd you do that fo-"

"He doesn't understand Kim. He thinks that this is something that can be controlled by medication."

"But Ron,"

"KIM, I killed someone. I can't take that risk again. I just can't." The scenery changed outside as the plane landed at the Middleton airport. Ron got out of his seat and headed towards the door. "Kimberly, it's over. Don't come looking for me. You won't find me." Kim got up out of her seat to rush to her boyfriend's side. Ron forced himself to master a technique he had learned in Yamanouchi. His body faded as he blended into his surroundings. He took one last look at the bewildered Kim and walked into the approaching twilight.


	4. 3

6 months later 

Kim sat in class at Middleton college. The months had passed since she had last seen Ron. The only thing that they knew for sure was that Ron was not planning on coming back. He had sent a letter explaining things.

To my family and friends,

I am sorry for the worry I have put you through. My condition has made me unable to live a normal life. I am slowly learning to control it, and hope to return one day. Do not look for me. he return address is fake. No matter what happens, please remember that I care about you all,

Yours truly,  
Ron Stoppable

A beeping came from Kim's pocket. Kim pulled out the Kimmunicator. "Did you find something Wade?"

"We have a sighting of a blonde man taking out a couple of gangs in New York"

"Want to head out now?"

"Please and Thank you."

In less than twenty minutes Kim was on a flight towards New York. She had made many of these trips since Ron had left. She had arrived each time only to find out that the mysterious man had already moved on. Several times she had shown photos of Ron. Most of the time it had indeed been Ron. Very few times had it turned out to be someone different. Perhaps this time she would finally catch up to him. He had stayed on the move, never staying in the same place for too long. Kim could only hope that wherever he was, he was okay.

New York

The figures grabbed the woman straight off the street. Not unusual for New York no one paid any attention. The three gang members dragged her down a side alley. "So pretty lady, what are you willing to do to walk away from this little encounter." One of the three men said. The woman knew what she would have to do to live another day.

"She won't have to do anything scumbags." The blonde man stood at the entrance to the alley. The men looked at each other and started to laugh. They started to shake and pretend to be scared before they began to laugh again. An instant later the laughter stopped as two of them were picked up by the blonde man. He threw them into a wall and started towards the third man. The man pulled a gun out of his pocket and unloaded an entire clip into the man's chest. He turned back towards the woman. He moved closer to her and grabbed her purse. He was lifted into the air and swung around to face the blonde man.

"You shouldn't have done that." The man removed his glasses and allowed his blood red eyes to bore into the man. A foul smell drifted from the man as his bowels released.

A few minutes later the gang member ran from the alley. He found a police officer and spilled his guts about his illegal activities. The woman picked up her purse.

"Thank you. Is there anything I can do to repay you."

"Unless you know a cure for Vampirism, no. Go home to your family. Be careful from now on." The man walked away into the darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

His quick and steady steps moved him through the city at great speed. Six months of running and hiding and he had found a place where he could live in peace.

As he walked through the door he sensed something moving to his left. His arm shot out and grabbed the intruder by the throat. He glanced out the side of his eye and immediately released the figure. He turned his back to her. "What are you doing here Yori?"

The young Japanese girl massaged her throat as she began to talk. "Sensei sent me to look for you. Something has affected the monkey power. Sensei said that this could affect you as well."

"It won't affect me, because I'm probably the source."

"What?"

"It happened about six months ago, right?"

"Yes."

"Six months ago I was attacked in the park. I nearly died, but made a miraculous recovery. Then a couple of weeks later me and Kim went on a mission. Shego got the upper hand and was about to finish her off when I lost it."

"What happened Stoppable-san?"

"I killed her, ripped her throat out with my teeth. I couldn't help myself. Wade ran some tests on me, discovered my body was invaded by a virus. Should've turned me into a vampire, but something in my DNA stopped it. I'm stronger and faster than any human. I got shot and stood up less than two seconds later. Don't have a problem dealing with sunlight or garlic. But I got the thirst. If I let myself get angry, I lose myself, the yearning for blood takes over and I'm just gone. All that's left is a monster."

Ron looked over at his friend and turned away from her. "It's best if you leave. I never know what might set me off."

"But you are my friend, I care for you." She placed her hand on his shoulder.

Blood-red eyes came into view as he swung around. His mouth was wide open revealing a set of fangs. His face was twisted with rage. "GET OUT!"

The demonic face that glared at her caused her to remember the stories her grandmother used to tell her. Of men who were demons, good people who lost themselves to the darkness in their own hearts. "Forgive me, but I cannot. Look at yourself, you are forgetting who you are. You are my friend Stoppable-san. I will not let you do this to yourself."

Ron turned his back to her. "You don't understand. It's getting harder. I won't be able to control it much longer. I am losing myself, I won't be Ron much longer. I don't know what I'll be."

"Then let us help you. We'll teach you control, we'll help you find a balance, and if necessary..." Yori's voice trailed off.

"You'll make sure I can't hurt anyone. Let's hurry. I've got some money saved up. I can buy a couple of plane tickets."

Yori nodded in agreement. Ron went to his dresser and pulled out his wallet. He walked out of the apartment leaving all traces of himself as if they were nothing.

They started toward the Airport.

Three years later

His blond hair was slicked back into a long ponytail. The one time partner of Kim Possible was unrecognizable. His sunglasses hid the red eyes that had become a permanent part of his appearance. The darkness caused the different pieces of equipment to stand out in the night. The slides and swings took on a sinister look to those who passed by. He saw everything in a different light. Nothing caused fear within him. He had faced the darkness in his own soul, there was nothing left for him to be afraid of.

He sat quietly on the edge of the sandbox. A beautiful young woman walked up behind him. "I hope this isn't about a mission. I don't do that anymore, I'm surprised people still visit the site."

A deep voice slid from the figure. "If you don't do it anymore, why is the site still up?"

"I don't have time for games, what do you want?"

"Forgiveness, I suppose, maybe a chance to make things right."

"I don't know who you are and I'm not a part of your problems. I don't care what stupid thing you did, I'm not going to help you."

She turned away from the stranger in the black leather jacket. She didn't see as he stood up. "You're not the person I remember. I'm sorry for wasting your time." Ron started to move away from the young woman.

"So who do you remember?"

The question took him by surprise. "A person who would always lend a helping hand to someone in need. A girl who wanted to help, she didn't just do it because she felt she had to."

"Well, it doesn't matter. That person disappeared a long time ago. I only care about number one. Me."

A tear ran down his face. "I guess so. I guess the person I loved is dead. Later KP."

Kim swung her body around to face him. Nobody was there.

"Ron?" 


End file.
